<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bunny ears by spacetimeabed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993956">bunny ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed'>spacetimeabed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Other, Pre Canon, abed can't tie his own shoes, young troy and abed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed doesn't know how to tie his shoes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bunny ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone i love all of u so much! this came to me today after watching the abedison dreamatorium episode i hope u like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Do it, Abed! We’re going to be late to your cousin’s birthday party.” Abed’s father walked off in a huff, making his way to the car without making sure the boy tied his shoes properly. He didn’t understand why the boy had so much trouble with such simple tasks as tying his shoes and looking others in the eye when they spoke.</p><p>Abed was about eight years old. He was crouched in the middle of a pathway at the park near his house, and the same feeling he got every time his dad yelled at him for not being able to do something was flaring up inside him again. He tried once more to tie his shoes, muttering the steps to himself.</p><p>“Bunny ear, around the mountain, through the tunnel…” </p><p>It didn’t work. The laces undid themselves as if he hadn’t done anything. He let his body fall back so he was sitting on the pavement, his shoelaces strewn about like loose spaghetti noodles. His eyes began to sting and he felt a high pitched noise begin to rise from his throat. He couldn’t stop it. </p><p>Nearby, a boy was playing basketball with his friends. He was about seven or eight years old himself. He heard a high pitched sound and looked around to find a boy sitting on the pavement with his shoes untied, looking like he was about to cry. Without thinking, he ran over to the boy, crouching down to eye level.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>“My… my shoes, I… I can’t…”</p><p>“Do you need help, buddy?”</p><p>Abed stayed silent as this strange boy tied his shoes. He watched his face as he did, noticing the boy stick his tongue out when he was concentrating like he was some sort of cartoon character. </p><p>“You look like you could be on Hey Arnold.”</p><p>“The TV show? I love Arnold! His head looks like a football,” the boy giggled. He finished tying Abed’s shoes and stood up, offering Abed a hand. He took it.</p><p>“I’m Troy.”</p><p>“Abed.”</p><p>“Well, nice meeting you, Abed! See you later.”</p><p>Abed smiled a little and walked to his dad’s car. He was sure he wouldn’t see that boy ever again. At least not for about ten years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>